Nightmare - Escena corta de accion
Nightmare - Escena corta de accion es el primer vídeo de la Temporada 2011 de Fernanfloo ''y el primero en general. Se subió el 5 de mayo del 2011. Descripción de Fernan Hola gente aqui les traigo un video de mi y unas de mis pesadillas :D. Si te gusto el video checa mi canal y recuerda comentar y PULGAR!!! arriba :D :D :D Hi dude here is a video of me in one of my nightmares. If you like the video check my other videos on my channel. Remenber comment and rate :D :D :D :D :) Atte: El mero Fernanfloo!!!!!!!! Trama Todo empieza una noche. Fernan está presumiblemente haciendo su tarea, leyendo un libro importante. De repente, escucha unos ruidos y sale despacio de su recámara. Al salir, encuentra a unos ladrones saboteando su escritorio. Se retira de la escena, y en el pasillo de la cocina, decide que coger para defender su casa. De una pistola y un plátano, decide utilizar un kiwi. Se retira del pasillo de la cocina, y volviendo a la escena, vuelve a espiar a los ladrones. Uno de ellos ingresa en la cocina, por lo cual Fernan lo noquea y se lo deja allí, tirado y con el kiwi. Saca una pistola del polo del rufián, y entra en su escritorio, donde mata de dos balazos al segundo ladrón, haciendo que deje caer unas cartas que tenía en la mano. Al voltearse Fernan, para mirar la puerta de la sala; un tercer ladrón entra por la puerta del jardín para noquear a Fernan, pero este lo mata de un headshot. Fernan se sienta pensativo en su sillón, y en ese momento, un cuarto ladrón con una máscara de Ghostface, entra por una puerta que está al costado de la puerta del cuarto del hermano de Fernan, Diego. El ladrón aniquila a Fernan antes de que pudiera reaccionar de un headshot, matándolo. Fernan se despierta de su sueño, dándose cuenta que todo fue más que una mera pesadilla. Personajes * Fernanfloo (Primera aparición) * Ladrones (Únicas apariciones) Objetos * Pistola (Primera aparición) * Kiwi (Única aparición) * Máscara de Ghostface (Primera aparición) Trivia * Despistando el hecho de que es el primer vídeo de ''Fernanfloo, Fernanfloo solo dice dos líneas, cuales son "Esto se va a poner feo", cuando va a matar al segundo ladrón; y "Solamente fue una pesadilla", cuando se despierta dándose cuenta que el cuarto ladrón nunca lo mató. * Es el primer vídeo de la saga de Fernanfloo. * Es la primera vez que matan a Fernan o a otros personajes. * Aunque el nombre de Diego es mencionado por un cartel de la puerta de su cuarto, él no apareció hasta el segundo vídeo de la franquicia de Fernanfloo, cual fue titulado "Donde estan mis cinco dolares - muerte inesperada". * El cuarto ladrón, quien fue él que acabó con la vida de Fernanfloo, tiene una Máscara de Ghostface, el villano principal de la película de terror, Scream. Solo que la máscara es plateada y no blanca.